The Elegy of Opposites
by mrdrslender
Summary: Link wakes up from a weird dream that told him today would be different, but for most of the day it was the same, until the time came for his ocarina. He plays a song known for creating opposites, and creates a female form of him. What will he do? (DISCLAIMER: The only thing about this that I own is the idea, and the OC's)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Romance fic for my 1 month of being here. Any and all criticism to help me improve romance fics in the future, would be much appreciated. And as for the idea, I haven't seen anything else like this written yet, so as far as I know, this is a unique idea, and I'm proud of it. I also really want to know if this should be continued. Without further ado, enjoy!**_

* * *

I don't know why I expected different. It's been the same morning for three months since the fall of Ganondorf, and I saved Termina from Majora's wrath, Navi leaving after I defeated Ganondorf. Of course she couldn't wake me up. I guess my dream got my hopes up.

I dreamt of a man, a friend, dressed in black robes that had a hood attached; which he kept over his head, and a symbol on his waist belt. He was congratulating me on defeating Ganondorf and helping Termina, which seemed off now that I think about it. "You did a great job." He said, "But tomorrow will be a different, special day."

Then there I was, awake on my bed, pondering the dream until the familiar voice that woke me up, called again, "Link, wake up! We have work to do!" It was Saria, my lifelong Kokiri friend. She's been the one to take care of me since I was left here during dangerous times by my parents, so literally my entire childhood. I fixed my sword and shield to my back and attached my pouch to my belt. I grabbed the Ocarina of Time gifted to me by the princess Zelda, after saving her, and strapped it on my belt next to my pouch but more behind me, then left my treehouse.

Every time I step outside, I enjoy gazing at the view and beautiful scenery. The trees, the grass, everything. I climbed down to Saria after enjoying the scenery. She wore the same green clothes as every other Kokiri did, but she had green hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning!" She said, smiling a smile that couldn't be ignored.

"Good morning." I reply, "So, what needs to be done?"

"You just need to go get some Deku Sticks for the shop while I take care of things in the woods." She said, still smiling.

"Alright, good luck, Saria." I bid her.

"You too." She said, sort of lowering her head, as if in embarrassment. I started off towards the Great Deku Tree, as the path to it was filled with Deku Babas. As I approached one, it sprouted out of the ground, whirling around trying to hit me. I shielded it, then cut it from its base with one good sword swing. The stems harden fast when separated from the roots, before the stem even touches the ground, its hardened into a Deku Stick. I just let them fall to the ground so I can pick them all up when I finished.

I continued cutting down Deku Babas until I had cut down about 30 Deku sticks, then hauled them all off to the Kokiri Shop. On the way out I walked past Mido who was just getting ready to go to bed as it was pretty late, then came to the shop. I waved at the girl sitting atop the awning as I slipped into the shop. "Hey Link." The shopkeeper greeted as he noticed me. He continuously had jump up and down to see any customers, because he was too short for the counter.

"Why don't you get yourself something to stand on, so you wouldn't have to keep jumping like that?" I asked.

"Well, if I had the money I'd buy something, or if I had the materials, I'd build something." He answered.

I dropped the Deku Sticks on the counter as I replied, "Well, here's 30 Deku Sticks. Build yourself a stool. If you need any more, I'll get them tomorrow."

"Thanks, and good night!" He called.

"Good night!" I responded, leaving the shop.

When I stepped outside, I removed my ocarina from my belt. I had to rely on my fingers to know what I was playing, as it was quite hard to see with it being as late as it was. I began to play the song I played every day just because I loved the song, The Elegy of Emptiness. I played it perfectly…until I hit the sixth note. Mistakes were rare, but they didn't worry me too much, so I began again. Three notes in, I felt a sharp pain course through my body briefly, causing me to bring my fist to my chest. I watched as an orb of light floated out of me, and manifested into a girl wearing the female Kokiri clothes, long, flowing, blonde hair, and emerald, green eyes. She fell to the ground slowly, and collapsed upon touching the dirt. I managed to catch her in my arms and pick her up before she fell. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but I somehow couldn't stop thinking _I needed to help her_. I rushed to my treehouse, and before I got halfway there, I thought about how I was going to get up there.

I had planned on stopping to think when I was in front of the ladder, but before I could even consider it, I was blasted into the air, safely landing on the deck. I pondered the incident for a few seconds before gliding into the house. I laid the girl down on the bed, letting her rest, before I made a cot on the floor and allowed sleep to cradle me.

Again, I meet with the same hooded figure in my dream, saying something different this time, "Amazing how sometimes changing one not in a melody changes the entire melody, huh?" He spouted, "The song you really played was called Elegy of Opposites. Though much of its magic was sealed with Ganondorf's defeat. Convenient for me that you played it, it was just about time for me to measure its power, now from the looks of your 'opposite', it's very weak. That girl, is basically YOU, with a few random personality traits switched, as well as gender. Seeing as how it doesn't wear off, and there is no reverse for it, you might as well just become friends, or something."

And with that, my head stirred and I woke up. It was earlier than normal, taking a look outside, no one was awake yet (except for maybe the shopkeeper, as he normally got up early to make sure he was fully stocked.) From this point, all I could think of, was making sure the girl was Ok. I thought, _She'll probably need something to drink._ Maybe she'd like some milk, but first, it'd be best for her to drink some water. I dug through my pouch, feeling for bottles. I somehow, 'I don't know how,' pulled a bomb by mistake, and quickly put it back in my pouch, trying not to wake the girl up, and not caring about the other bombs. The bottles seemed to be indestructible though, as one of the bottles have survived an explosion before. Eventually, I found a bottle, and it was empty too! That's great because now I don't have to continue digging. I swear, sometimes that pouch is annoying, but I deal with it.

Before leaving, I checked on the girl. She was still sleeping, but was facing towards the wall instead of the door; like I laid her. I let out a sigh of relief as that meant she was alive, at least. I can't completely confirm she's ok yet. I slipped out the door, not bothering to enjoy the view, and jumped off my deck, rolling to soften the landing. Conveniently, when I returned upright from the roll, I was standing in front of the water. All of the villages water, comes from the waterfall that runs in, and fills this little pond in the center of the village. I uncorked my bottle and dipped it into the pond, filling it with refreshing, cold Kokiri water. I was very tempted to drink it, before I forced myself to cork the bottle. _It's for the girl_ I said to myself, which was what kept me from drinking it.

By the time I got back home, it was about the time for everyone to get up. The time here in the village ran much differently. It seemed to run slightly faster than everywhere else. But if I'm not here, the time runs a lot slower. I set the bottle of water on the table, for when she woke up. I had gotten Lon-Lon Milk as well, but like I said earlier, it'd be best for her to start with water. Worried, I figured maybe, the Song of Healing could help at least a bit. I unstrapped my ocarina from my belt, and brought the mouthpiece up to my lips, then began to play the song. I've noticed through my adventure in Termina, how similar the Song of Healing is to Saria's Song, all of the notes it used were in Saria's song, I just couldn't quite put my finger on the exact difference.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know that the Song of Healing is Saria's Song backwards. I figured a little ignorance from him would be humorous.**_

* * *

After playing the song, she woke up. "Is that an ocarina?" She wondered, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. I was overjoyed to see her awake and well. "I love the ocarina. It sounds so beautiful."

"Yeah, I love it too." I answered. I gestured towards the bottle on the table, "There's you some water. You should drink."

She picked up the bottle, and her eyes widened as she got a closer look, "Thank you." She responded, before quickly opening the bottle and chugging it down. Her hair flowed back behind as she pulled her head back to drink. Done, she pulled the bottle away, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, like I did when I finished with a drink. Her eyes, her emerald green eyes, captivated me in a way I couldn't explain. I noticed I was staring at her, and looked away to avoid being creepy. "Where am I?" She asked, her emerald green eyes now gazing into my own, causing my heart to race a bit.

"Oh," I muttered, being caught off guard, "In my house. I, found you passed out, on the bridge. So I brought you here." I lied, not thinking she wouldn't want to actually hear the actual truth right now. "I have some milk as well, if you want some."

"I wouldn't want to take much more from you," She started before I interrupted.

"No, it's fine I can get some more at any time." I dug through my pouch, one more time, and pulled out the milk bottle, "Here." I said as I set it on the table.

She reluctantly drank it as well, making the fact that she was parched evident as her gulps were loud enough for me to hear them. "What's your name?" She asked, again wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Link." I answered, "What's yours?"

She looked at me with a look of surprise as I started to wonder what I did.

* * *

/ **_POV switch_**

* * *

How convenient, his name is the same as mine. I hovered on his question for a few seconds before finally giving him an answer, "Well, my name was actually Link as well," My straight face grew a smile, "But I've decide you should choose my name!" I announced, my smile luckily covering up a slight blush, though nothing could cover up his red face. He was so cute when he was like that.

"Are you sure?" He catechized, his selflessness in his response causing my heart to race a bit.

"Of course," I assured, "I couldn't think of anyone better." I uttered, getting slightly quieter as my nervousness began to show.

I noted that his cheeks reddened a bit more as I gazed into his sparkling blue eyes until, a few minutes later, he offered an answer. "Then I could combine your name with Lisa,"

I interrupted him there, "Nope, you don't have to combine them. Lisa is perfect!" Using the courage I've built up for the whole conversation, I approached the blonde boy, and wrapped my arms around him, confining him in a hug, "Thank you." I buzzed, "For everything."

The hug was so warm, it felt like I was hugging a blanket. I nearly lost myself in the warmth before the courage was washed away, forcing me from him as I remembered, "But since I'm actually Hylian, I don't think you Kokiri would want me here." I was a kid like the Kokiri, yeah, but Kokiri never grow up, and in a few years, I WILL grow up, and they wouldn't want me here. I started towards the door, "I appreciate your hospitality, but I've got to go."

Nearly out the door, Link stopped me, my hand on the door, and heart aching at the thought of leaving him, "Wait, Lisa. You don't need to leave." He called, "You know, I'm Hylian as well, we can both stay here and I can let Saria know. But if you must leave, let me go with you, and make sure you get to where you need to go safely." My heart raced at his offer. His kindness and selflessness attracted me.

"Ok," I accepted. I could stay here for a while. Plus, I didn't plan on going anywhere particular when I left. "But if I'm going to live here for a while, I'll need a bed.

He waved his hand, refuting my request, " No need, you use my bed, I can figure something out for myself."

Heart racing from his kindness, I responded, "I appreciate the thought Link, but I couldn't possibly kick you out of your own house, let alone your bed." I responded, "For now, I actually have a question for you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Part two of three, or at least that's how I have it planned. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Well, go ahead." I urged, wondering what she could possibly want to know.

"What really happened to me?" Lisa inquired, "Because I know most of what you said wasn't true, as I also briefly pause when I lie as well." _Well now I have to tell her the truth,_ I thought.

"Alright, but this might seem weird," I began explaining how I came across her, and the dream I had afterwards. She had a look of disbelief at first, then she had some sort of look on her face, like she had just learned something or had an idea.

"Well I believe you," She stated, "I'm sorry to have been such a burden then."

"No, it's fine. Actually as soon as you appeared I felt I had to help you, and it actually wasn't a burden at all." I assured her.

She started to brighten up a bit after that. Saria's voice came blaring in from outside, "Link! Wake up!"

"I'm already awake!" I called, probably surprising her. I turned back to Lisa, "Let's go introduce you." Lisa nodded her head and followed me out the door.

Stepping outside, being since I wasn't in a hurry, I took a big breath, and stared at the scenery for a bit before climbing down the ladder, Lisa following after. Saria seemed surprised at me bringing down Lisa as well. "Who's that?" She asked.

Nervous, I answered her quietly, keeping any other Kokiri from hearing, "Well you know, how I'm actually a Hylian?" Saria nodded, waiting for the actual answer, "Well so is she. I'll explain more later but would it be possible for her to stay here for a while?" Saria's eyes widened, as she thought about my request.

"Sure." Saria responded, "Where will she sleep?"

"I offered her my bed, while I found somewhere else," I explained, Saria getting a disappointed look on her face, "But she didn't like that idea."

"Though I appreciate his kindness, I just don't want to kick him out of his house." Lisa added.

"Well first, I want some explanations." Saria said, "Come on." Saria led us through the Lost Woods, all the way up to her special spot just outside the Forest Temple. Saria sat right on the same stump that she did when Link found her before. "Now start talking."

I let out a sigh and to my surprise, a familiar male voice broke in, "That girl is his opposite." I turned around to see who it was, and found the man from those dreams, standing right behind me. "He messed up the 6th note in the Elegy of Emptiness, and what he actually played was the Elegy of Opposites. An magical song that was considered useless eventually, and was partially sealed in the Sacred Realm."

Saria looked on in confusion, "Do you really expect me to believe that?" Then she gained a look on her face, much like the one on Lisa's when she believed the story. "Oh, well alright." Saria said, slightly out-of-it. I turned my head towards where the man stood, and found him gone. "What's her name?"

"Her name was the same as mine, but she told me to pick her name, so her name is Lisa." I stated. Saria turned her head to check with Lisa, who nodded in agreement.

Saria put on an awkward smile, "Well Lisa, you have a choice. We can craft a bed for you, but the choice is where you want to sleep."

Lisa thought hard about it for a while, then finally answered, "Link's house, it's so beautiful."

Saria and I were both surprised from her choice, with Saria commenting while I stood blushing, "Really? Are you sure?"

I noticed a faint blush on her face as she replied, "I couldn't think of anywhere else."

"Alright," Saria sighed, "The bed might take a while to make though."

Lisa all but smiled, "That's alright, will you need anything to build it?" She asked.

"No, Link gathered more than enough Deku Sticks yesterday." Saria answered. "By the way, how long do you plan to stay?" Saria pulled her ocarina from her pocket.

"I don't know," Lisa responded, "But I don't plan on staying until I grow up."

"Alright." Saria said, bringing her Ocarina up to her lips and playing the song she always did.

Lisa and I exited the Lost Woods, and went back to the house. Then I remembered, "Aren't you hungry, I'll go get you something to eat."

"Wait," Lisa called, stopping me right as I was about to leave. Now I know how she felt being stopped like this. "You don't have to do that."

"Please, I insist," I requested, "You still have just woke up, and you've moved around enough. For your safety, just rest for a bit. What would you want?" It felt weird asking that question, but it was all I could think of to ask, I didn't know what she liked.

"I'm not hungry right now, really." Lisa stated. I was still worried. "I just want to talk, even though I'm your opposite, we could still learn a lot from each other." She had a point. I let out a sigh and sat down with her.

From there we just talked, for about an hour or two. Then after so much talking, I felt like I knew everything about her. And at the end of it all, I finally knew what meant to love someone. We just set there, Lisa gazing into my blue eyes, and I into her emerald greens, until Saria's voice broke our gazes. "Hey Link," She shouted, getting me to step out, "The bed's ready, I just didn't think about how we were going to get it up there before hand."

"Let me help." The man from before said, picking up the bed and jumping up to the balcony. It was incredible to watch, literally. I didn't want to believe my eyes. "Where do you want it?"

Lisa hopped in excitement as she told him, pointing her finger to my bed, "Ooh, over there!"

* * *

/

* * *

The man carried over the bed, and set it down right where I pointed in front of Link's bed. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem. I need to get going now." He said, jumping off the balcony and landing perfectly on his feet, before disappearing into the nightly fog.

"Well," Saria called, "Good night." She started towards her house as Link and I went back inside.

"Why there?" Link questioned, pointing at the bed. The new bed was placed right in front of his, turning the Single size bed into a Kokiri Full size.

My cheeks reddened as I answered, "Well it would've blocked something had I put it anywhere else, so why not just make your bed bigger by putting it there." The bed had no headboard or anything like that, so it fit well and effectively made his bed larger.

"Well, uh, that's just, not the best place for it." Link said. He seemed to be nervous and blushing, it caused me to blush from how cute he looked being as flustered as he was.

An assertive side of me that I never knew I had, kicked in at that moment, "Well, I could always put it outside," I started, trying to convince him to keep it there.

Immediately, he reacted, "No, it's fine where it is." _He really does care, doesn't he?_ I thought. "It's actually a great idea. I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed. Good night." I giggled as he crawled into bed as fast as he rushed through his speech. I then realized, that I had to sleep in that same bed, and my assertive side faded as my heart began to race, and my cheeks began to redden. Soon, I got tired enough to crawl into bed. Facing Link, I smiled as I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Link was gone, without any note or anything saying where he went. I got out of bed, and slid out the door. I searched around the entire village for him, to no avail. Then I realized how beautiful the view was up on the balcony, and admired it for a bit. The sounds of hacking and yelling tore me from my gaze. It came from the path to the Great Deku tree.

I flipped onto the ladder, and slid down before darting towards the path. Mido stepped in front of me in an attempt to stop me, and was surprised to see me roll under him. When I got to the source of the sounds, I found Link cutting down Deku Babas. _Worried for nothing._ I thought. "You could've left a note, telling me something." I scolded with a worried tone in my voice.

He jumped in surprise, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to wake up before I got done. But you're right." He stopped cutting them down at what I counted was number 50 and collected all of the sticks, stacking them on his shoulder. He carried them to the shop as I followed him.

"Hey Link!" The shopkeeper asked, not jumping like he used to. "Who's that?" He stared at me with a weird look, forcing me behind Link.

Link spun around, eyes stopping on me, before responding, "You mean her? She's Lisa, did Saria not tell you about her?" He dropped the Deku Sticks onto the counter.

"No actually, how many today?" He asked, eyes widening at the sight of the amount.

"Fifty." Link answered in a proud tone.

"Wow, you're getting great at this Link." He replied, picking up the sticks and setting them under the counter. "Well, you're done for today."

"Awesome, come on Lisa!" Link requested enthusiastically. He seemed excited for something, but I don't know what. Nonetheless, I followed him out of the shop.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we approached the exit of Kokiri Forest.

"You'll find out," He replied, grabbing my hand. My heart skipped a beat when he did. I happily ran with him across the bridge and into Hyrule Field. "We're going to castle town." He announced.

"Yay!" I shouted. Despite my excitement, I thought about the trip. "Wait, by foot?" I knew how far Castle Town was from here, it wasn't the best walking distance.

"Nope." Link unhooked his ocarina, and began to play a sweet, familiar melody. Epona came galloping down from Lon Lon Ranch as the song came to a smooth end. "By horse." Link added, "That is, if Epona can carry both of us." The brown-haired horse neighed, raising its front. "Alright." Link mounted Epona and spun her around, offering his hand to help me up. I gladly took his hand and allowed to help pull me up. "Now riding bareback isn't the most comfortable of things, but Epona isn't old enough to be saddled just yet. Hold on tight." He hardly gave me any warning before the horse started running, bringing my arms around his waist. My heart raced for a bit and I stayed like that for the entirety of the ride.

The town was bustling with people, as it normally was. Link took my hand and pulled me through the busy streets. "Where are you taking me?"

"Blacksmith, I have a craving for an adventure all of a sudden, and I'm not going on an adventure without you." Link answered, making me blush as he pulled me into the store.

The blacksmith was frustrated seeing us here, "What are you kids doing in here? Leave, and come back when you grow up."

"We're Kokiri, we never grow up." Link claimed, using our cover to help.

The blacksmith eyed us, "So you are, now that I get a good look at you, but what are you wanting weapons for anyway?"

"Should it really matter, we came all this way to pay you for a sword our size." Link retorted.

"I guess not, here." He handed us a short sword that, for us, worked well as a normal sword. "That one's 30 rupees." Link dug through his wallet and handed him 30. In return, Link got the sheath for the sword.

"Thanks." Link called as we left the shop. He handed me the sheathed sword when we stepped outside and I strapped it on my back so I could draw it with my right hand as I realized.

"What about shields?" I asked.


End file.
